


Suite Doucement

by zetsubooty



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Insomnia, M/M, if it can even be termed such...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubooty/pseuds/zetsubooty
Summary: Collection of G and T-rated oof drabbles! many of them are still shippy bc idk if I'm physically capable of writing true gen;;;;





	1. Rest (abemih)

**Author's Note:**

> (forgive me if my French grammar is terrible and by forgive I mean pls correct)
> 
> several of these were written for shipweeks on tumblr or for saso last year. this one's prompt was insomnia/handholding, so I decided to combine the two. cuddly abemih fluff!

[01:43am]  
[Abe: Hey. Hope this doesn’t wake you up,  
and if it does, just go back to sleep.  
Don’t worry about answering until morning.  
Sorry I haven’t seen much of you lately,  
but the end of this term’s been kicking my ass.  
I miss y  
<– <– <–  
…kicking my ass. Enough that I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.  
Occurred to me you might be the guy to ask about dealing with that.]

Takaya lets his hand fall to the pillow beside his head, grumbling and giving the ceiling a shit glare.

And promptly twitches, whacking himself in the head, when his phone starts ringing. He stares in consternation at the name displayed on his screen, trying to tell himself the thump of his heart is only due to surprise.

“Hel—”

“I _told_ you not to respond!”

A short silence. Then Ren begins, in a slightly smug voice, “Takaya said not to answer if I was woken up. I was already awake.” There’s the soft pat of footsteps over the phone.

Takaya blinks. Then laughs, scrubbing his hand over his eyes. “Okay. Fair enough. So. What wisdom do you have to impart to me?”

Another silence. Then: “Abe…what does ‘impart’ m—”

“ _Just tell me what you phoned me to say!_ ”

There’s grumpy banging from the other side of the wall. Takaya winces, then glances out the window.

“Um…well…that’s…” Fortunately and unsurprisingly, Ren still seems to need time to get his thoughts in order.

“Actually, gimme a sec.” He rolls out of bed, grabbing a notebook and pen off his desk, hauling on some track pants, shoes, and his jacket (patting the pocket to make sure he’s got his keys). He closes and locks the door behind him as quietly as possible, then runs down the stairs and out into the cool April night.

There’s a bench under some plum trees he likes to read at, and he’s hoping the new leaves will be enough to act as a sound dampener if there’s more yelling. “Okay. I’m set.”

“What was Takaya doing?”

“I was in bed. I went outside so I wouldn’t screw up OTHER people’s sleep.”

“O…oh…”

“What’re _you_  doing up, anyways?”

“Oh! I’m walking home, because with…Tajima, and…a video…video…”

Takaya stares blandly at the side of the building, deciding he’s going to presume Ren means a game. He musters a smile though when he continues. “Careful to watch out for traffic while you’re on the phone. Glad you were having fun.”

“Oh! That’s…that’s a thing…!” Takaya pulls another face, waiting while Ren forms the words. “No screens! Because the light…”

Takaya jots that down, making an encouraging noise. “What else?”

“Um…no caffeine? That’s…pretty obvious, I guess… And…darkness! Oh, and,” Ren takes on the tone of someone reciting something, “and beds are for sleeping, and for…for…um…” Ren giggles. “But it means! It means you shouldn’t work in bed, and you shouldn’t stay in bed if you’re not sleeping. You should get up, and…do something else, then get ready again?”

“Oh, so like conditioning? Or in this case, avoiding it?”

“Yeah! I mean, I think so… But also getting ready! Having habits for getting ready is important.”

“That’s the same–” Takaya sighs. “Go on.”

As Ren lists off more and more items, Takaya can’t help but feel impressed. And a warm, wistful affection at hearing Ren talk so authoritatively (if still scattered and occasionally apologetic). He can imagine him so easily, with the phone caught against his shoulder, tapping his fingers as he lists items, probably _not_ watching where he’s going.

And somehow…somehow, the disjointed speech that he once found so aggravating is soothing, now, its rhythm familiar. Ren’s voice is soft, whether out of shyness or simply just his own sleepiness. It’s leaving Takaya with drowsy warmth spreading through him, feeling squishy inside in a way that makes him crave bed. He makes himself keep writing things down, even though part of him is tempted just to lie back on the bench and look up at the stars and let Ren’s words wash over him.

But eventually, Ren peters out, and Abe’s left blinking at the side of the building, feeling disappointed even though he’s filled more than a page with Ren’s recommendations. And yet…the silence from the other end of the line isn’t the silence of Ren done talking, it’s the quiet of Ren when he’s trying to find words, trying to work himself up to something.

He sets the notebook off to the side. Trying to keep his voice gentle and encouraging, Takaya says, “There’s something more?”

“Um…yeah.” Ren huffs out an embarrassed little laugh. “Sometimes…sometimes, especially if I’m feeling sad? Sometimes, I like to think about if…” He takes a few uneven breaths; somehow, Takaya feels his cheeks warming. “If there was someone there with me. Someone special. Someone…someone I could even just…just h-hold their hand…”

Part of Takaya wants to roll his eyes. _How_ _old are we?_ But part of him is left breathless and suddenly wide, wide awake, cheeks burning, hoping Ren will go on.

“I just…if I think really hard about that, about how A—how someone’s hand feels in my own…it makes me feel good, and I can relax and fall asleep. But it’s just! It’s just a s-silly thing…Takaya doesn’t have to…”

Takaya doesn’t leave himself time to think because thinking will make him stop, just like it has so many times. “Ren. Do you want to come here?”

There’s stillness from the other end again, even the sound of Ren’s footsteps stopped. Takaya waits as patiently as he can manage, desperately running through the names of bones in his head to avoid thinking about what he’s just asked or whether he’s just completely misread Ren’s implication, misread everything.

“Takaya would…would like that?”

“I’m asking, so isn’t it obvious?” Ren’s footsteps start up again, faster this time. Abe’s pulse seems to echo their quick slap on the pavement.

“Like…to hang out?”

Takaya tips his head back, glaring up into the branches. “No. It’s late. I meant like,” he grumbles out, “a sleepover.”

Ren breathes out a happy noise; Takaya rubs at his forehead, suppressing a sigh. But also feeling that squishy warmth in him growing, along with a curl of anticipation.

“But…but I don’t have anything…”

Takaya makes an impatient noise. “Don’t worry about that. Do you want to or not?”

“Yeah! I…I’d like to! If it’s okay…”

Takaya rolls his eyes. “Of _course_ it’s okay, so get off the phone and get your butt over here!”

“O-okay!! B-b…see you soon.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Takaya clicks his phone off, slipping it into his jacket pocket, then sits for a while gripping the edge of the bench. Then bends forward slowly, hands scrubbing over his face, with a breathless, “Holy shit.”

* * *

Finding some change in another pocket, he makes a quick detour to the building that has a vending machine with some necessities inside. He ignores the knowing look the security guard gives him as he punches the button for a toothbrush. It doesn’t help his discomfort when his eyes light on the button that dispenses condoms; Takaya turns a spectacular shade of red and barely keeps himself from running back to his dorm room. _Nothing like that is going to happen!_

He sets the notebook back on the desk, then looks around his room; it’s not like it’s particularly messy, and not like Ren hasn’t been in here before, but… He remakes the bed, scoops a stray shirt into the hamper, then straightens his desk chair. Flicks on the bedside lamp, turns it off again, then turns it back on, switching off the overhead one. Sits on the side of his bed trying to remember to breathe.

_How many nights? How many nights have I sat here, or the floor, at my desk, wanting to grab your hand and ask “stay”? How many times have I stood in your doorway and wished you’d take mine, say “don’t go”?_

_I might still be misinterpreting. I meant to wait longer, wait till I was more sure. But—_

His phone chimes.

[Renren: here!!]

Heart in his mouth, Takaya runs back down to let him in.

Ren stammers through his greeting and won’t meet Abe’s eyes, but he’s smiling. Not the big, full smile that Takaya could look at for days, but the one he has when he’s nervous, yes, but mostly excited.

Takaya turns, partly to hide his own eagerness. “C’mon in.” Part of him wants to take Ren’s hand as they climb the stairs. Part of him’s afraid to. Part of him’s enjoying the anticipation tingling through his limbs, settling in his chest like starlight. By the time they get to his dorm room, he can’t hold back a silly smile, and when he looks back, Ren’s watching him, his own smile still in place.

Ren drops his bag near the foot of Abe’s bed, shrugging out of his jacket and rolling it into a ball. When he stands, Abe’s presenting him with the toothbrush and his tube of toothpaste.

Ren takes them reverently. His eyes flick up to Abe’s, then away, then up again. “Um…is Takaya going to…too?”

“No, I already brushed my teeth.” Ren drops his gaze, nodding uncertainly. Takaya sighs, breaking down and letting himself ruffle a hand through Ren’s hair. He pulls him close so their foreheads almost touch, then pushes him towards the door. “Come back quickly.”

Almost as soon as Ren’s disappeared, Takaya wishes he’d gone with him. For one, he’d kind of enjoy the casual intimacy of brushing their teeth together. For another, now he’s left to stew in his own thoughts. To keep himself occupied, he snags Ren’s jacket and hangs it up over his own. Then stares at it, blushing for some reason. Grumbling out an irritated noise, he paces back and forth a few times, then stands staring out the window.

The door clicks open behind him, and Takaya turns to see Ren returned with his smile back in place. Though he freezes in the doorway for a long moment. Ren sets the toothbrush back on the small dresser, then turns to Abe, fussing with the front of his t-shirt. “Um…I don’t have pjs, so…so…”

“So just wear your underwear. We’ll be too hot in pyjamas anyway. It’s not a big deal.” They’re both very carefully not acknowledging that it _is_ a big deal, that this is odd, that you don’t just call up a friend in the middle of the night to say _hey, wanna come over and hold hands?_ Takaya turns away, shucking out of his track pants and dropping them in the hamper. When he turns back, Ren’s standing on one foot, tugging a sock off, the muscle of his thigh tensed to hold him steady, somehow goofy and gorgeous all at once.

He turns away again, tugging down the covers and getting into bed. For half a second, he considers facing the wall, but it seems stupid. And besides, he doesn’t fucking want to, as much as his brain is matter-of-factly telling him what a mistake he could be making. So he rolls on his other side, scootching up against the wall to give Ren plenty of space on the narrow bed if he doesn’t want…any of the things Takaya is so dearly hoping he does.

Ren sets one knee on the edge of the bed, eyes on Abe’s face with his expression peculiarly serious. He glances away long enough to switch off the bedside lamp, then in a rush, scrambles in beside Abe. Close. Close enough for their knees to bump, close enough to leave him breathless and wide-eyed.

Takaya reaches down to pull the covers over them, and the second his hand is back up near their chests, Ren catches it.

His heart is instantly in his mouth, but Takaya swallows all his uncertainty and stubbornly pulls Ren’s hand closer, lacing their fingers together.

His eyes are still adjusting to the dim light from the window, but Abe’s pretty certain Ren’s smiling at their hands. And _this_ smile, this one is different too. One he sees more often nowadays but still never enough. The one when Ren’s relaxed. Content.

 _Fuck_. “Ren…”

Ren’s eyes flick to his face and then back to their hands. He ducks his chin down, wriggling happily, smile taking on a dreamier cast. “It’s…it’s just as good as I imagined…” Ren twitches, eyes flicking up to Abe’s for a second before he hunches down.

Heat climbs up Abe’s neck, and all he can do is stare for a moment. He swallows, looking at their hands. “What if you still can’t sleep?”

“Eh?”

“If just thinking about holding hands doesn’t work. What do you think of then?” He makes himself watch Ren’s face steadily, expression neutral.

Ren’s eyes dart around, and it almost seems like he won’t answer, will just keep huffing out his weird little noises. “Well… Sometimes I think about…if y—someone maybe t-touched…?” Abe’s expression takes on a slightly pained cast as he waits for Ren to elaborate. “Um…maybe just…my arm…?”

“You want someone to touch your arm,” Takaya deadpans. Ren peers at him helplessly, shrugging his shoulders. Takaya huffs out a sigh and shakes his hand free of Ren’s, grabbing it with the other one before he can get any weird ideas. He lets his hand close on the toned muscles of Ren’s bicep, thumb pressing into the firm flesh, then strokes down to his elbow before bringing his hand back up to just under the hem of his sleeve. “Like this?”

“Yeah…” Ren watches his hand, wide-eyed, as he pets him again. “But…but if someone wanted to touch me other places? That…that would also be nice…”

Feeling stubborn, Takaya asks, “Like where?”

“Um…” Ren’s eyes flick to him. “Maybe…maybe my hair? Or…or my face?”

Takaya does his best to focus on the satisfaction of getting a proper answer and not on the flush spreading across his cheeks or the excitement coiling in his belly. He slides his hand up past Ren’s shoulder to push his fingers into his hair, dragging his hand down so his thumb frames Ren’s cheek, fingertips brushing under his hairline. “Like this?”

Ren’s eyes have fallen shut, his face soft as he nods. “Yeah.” Abe’s lips quirk up at the corners as he slides his hand back up, brushing Ren’s hair back from his temple, his brow. It’s so soft against his fingers, and he wonders, not for the first time, what it would feel like against his cheek, his lips. His stomach, his thighs. Takaya tugs up on Ren’s hand a little, wanting to cover his burning face.

Not that Ren’s looking, still has his eyes closed and a blissful expression as Takaya draws his hand down to his cheek again. He strokes it lightly a few times, then back up to trace the line of Ren’s eyebrow, a relaxed arch right now instead of a worried slant. The ball of his thumb brushes Ren’s lower lip, and Abe’s left inhaling shakily, shifting his hand back to more neutral territory.

“And what if that doesn’t work?”

Ren’s eyes slit open; for a moment, he just turns towards Abe’s touch. “After that…or…or before, even? But…I like to think about touching that person, too?” Abruptly, Ren smushes his face into the pillow with a squeak, though Takaya can still feel his sleepy gaze.

His mouth feels dry and he can’t think how to respond, so he just shakes off Ren’s hand, grabbing it with his other and squashing it against his own cheek before going back to petting his hair. Ren nuzzles the pillow, humming a low noise, his other hand finding Abe’s again, curling around the back with their fingers laced together and tucking them up under his chin. It’s unfairly cute, and Abe’s left staring at him, barely paying attention to the feel of Ren tentatively stroking his face, down the side of his neck.

But then, with a shaky breath, he lets his own eyes fall shut, feeling the pads of Ren’s fingers slip over his skin, press against him. Disappear from his neck to reappear tracing down the bridge of his nose, trail over his cheek, even the curve of his ear. Press between his brows, and it doesn’t occur to him what he’s doing until he frowns more and Ren does it again, more insistently.

Soft laughter swells in him, bursting out, leaving him curling forward to bump his forehead against Ren’s. He seems startled for a second, then laughs too, funny breathy punches of sound and minty air against Abe’s face. He drags his own hand down from Ren’s hair, wrapping heavy around his shoulder and hauling him close in a hug. Knees, chests, noses, feet, all jumbled and pressed together and their hands trapped between them and Ren’s other hand curling in his hair and it feels so good it hurts.

“There’s no way I’ll be able to sleep like this.”

“Mm…me either. But…” There’s a fuzziness to Ren’s speech that belies his words. “If Takaya's here, I don’t think I’ll mind not sleeping.”

Takaya opens his eyes wide even though all he can see is a pale blur, feeling like his face is heating up to approximately the temperature of the sun. Words rush through his head, possible responses, but he’s too overwhelmed to sort through them for just the right amount of tipping his hand, just the right amount of invitation. _Or maybe I could just fucking kiss you and get it over with._ Abe’s face softens, and he nuzzles against Ren. _No…don’t want to ruin this. This is good enough._

“Abe…” Ren pulls back a little, so Takaya does too, until they can focus on each others’ eyes in the dimness. He whispers, as though confiding some secret, “If…if I still can’t sleep, even after that…s-sometimes…sometimes, I think about k-k-kissing that person.”

“Yeah?” He slides his hand up, rubbing the back of Ren’s neck comfortingly. He feels caught in Ren’s gaze, but it’s good, so good, makes him feel light and fizzy and filled with wonder.

“Can…c-can…” Ren bites his lower lip, eyebrows pulling up in worry, and it’s unacceptable, so Takaya brings his thumb to push against his forehead, smoothing it out like Ren had done to him. And then lingering with his hand resting on the curve of Ren’s cheek. Ren takes a deep breath. “Abe…can I…is it okay…can I kiss you?”

Takaya inhales a slow breath, that squishy feeling rising up inside. “Yeah. Yeah, I want you to.” Ren gasps out a happy sound, then curls over, shoving his face against Abe’s chest, chirping more pleased noises. Takaya peers down at him, huffing out an amused breath before pushing his hand into his hair, tugging lightly. “I think you’re confused about what kissing is.”

Ren jerks his head up, mouth flapping open indignantly. “No, I _know_ , I—” It registers that Abe’s teasing him, and he stills. Then smiles, something so sweet and gorgeous and Takaya almost can’t wait, almost can’t be patient and let Ren do this. But he makes himself hold still, his own lips curving in a gentle answering smile. Makes himself wait while Ren presses close with more tiny noises, his fingers tightening on Abe’s hand, cupping his cheek, his nose squashing against Abe’s. He’s waited so long for this, so what’s waiting a moment more?

And fuck, then, _then_ , Ren’s lips pressing against his own, dry and soft and now Takaya lets himself pull him still closer, always closer, close until there’s barely breath separating them, until Ren is pressed flush against his body, until their joined hands are squashed between them. It’s not precisely comfortable but it’s good, it’s good, it’s so good and he wouldn’t move even if he could. Ren kisses eagerly, quick, wetter already in a way that leaves Takaya humming encouragement, hand dropping to grab the back of Ren’s shirt. His fingers flex, then he presses his hand down the line of Ren’s back, rucking up his shirt on the way up. Ren tips his head back with a breathy noise, so Takaya kisses his chin, his jaw, anything he can reach, gasping himself when his fingers slip back down to press into Ren’s hot skin.

“Abe…” He gives the barest jerk of his head in answer, more intent on kissing the side of Ren’s neck, the hollow of his throat. “Abe, this…it’s not making me sleepy…”

Takaya chuckles into his skin. “Yeah.” He lifts his head, giving Ren a slow, lingering kiss, then rubs their noses together. “Should we stop for now?”

“I don’t want to.” Ren’s hand trails down his side, curling on his shirt with an urgency that Takaya wants very badly to satisfy.

“Me either. But…” Part of him is raging at stopping them here, but part of him loves this feeling of _I want more_. “It’s late, and we should try and sleep.”

Ren nods solemnly, then tips his head back so he can see Abe’s eyes. “But…in the morning?”

“In the morning, we can kiss more.” He can’t quite bring himself to imply anything more just yet. Takaya smiles, leaning in to give him a quick peck; when he pulls back, Ren’s smiling, too.

_I wish I could fall asleep every night with your smiling face being the last thing I see._

Takaya turns his face into the pillow, then grumbles out a low noise, kissing Ren again. Slow and sweet, a kiss that reminds him of the heaviness of his eyes, of the tiredness that begged to be satisfied but that he couldn’t seem to reach.

He draws back reluctantly, then abruptly pushes on Ren’s shoulder, rolling him on his back before manhandling him around onto his other side and pressed back against Abe’s body. Ren wiggles happily, getting comfortable, his hand covering Abe’s where it’s draped over his chest.

Ren’s hair, it turns out, is very soft to press his face into, and nice to kiss, but also gets in his nose and eyes. And yet somehow, Takaya doesn’t mind, just kisses again and again, stroking his chest aimlessly until sleep stills his hand.


	2. Well-Received (izunishi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from saso 2016, for the bonus round "gift tags"! the prompt was from Tea:
> 
> Package: a paper bag with no tissue paper inside, just a brightly colored box, and a hand-written tag  
> From: Nishihiro  
> To: Izumi  
> Note: Um, I think you forgot this...?

[09:51am]  
[kou: it’s not mine]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: That’s odd. I distinctly remember seeing you shove it under the sweater that was under my bed while I was out of the room.]  
[Are you particularly in the habit of burying other people’s belongings?]  
  
[kou: nope]  
[didn’t]  
[happen]  
[you need to get your eyes checked sensei?]  
  
Tajima pokes Izumi in the leg. "Who ya texting?"  
  
"Buzz off." Izumi hunches over his phone.  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Well, is there someone we should return it to?]  
  
[kou: no]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Because it’s a really nice pen, so I imagine whoever owns it would like it back.]  
  
[kou: don't worry about it]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Are you sure? I don’t want to just dump it on you if it’s not yours…]  
  
[kou: no could u just drop it]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: This seems to be quite a problem for you. I’ve collected quite a few things you seem to drop in other people’s houses and shoe cubbies and such.]  
[Well]  
[Actually]  
[Mostly in mine, that I know of.]  
[Sorry, my little sister found the pocky, so that’s gone…]  
[Did you get it for pocky day? :D]  
  
[kou: AUGHHHHHHHH THEYRE PRESENTS THEYRE GODDAMN PRESENTS OK]  
  
Tajima's voice intrudes again. "Hey! Kou! Why're you blushing like that? Who're you talkin' to, anyway? Lemme see your phone, lemme--"  
  
"Piss off, Yuu!" He swats him away.  
  
Tajima flops back in his seat, whining, "Aww, you _never_ let me see your phone!"  
  
"That's _normal!_ "  
  
"Ren does." Mihashi helpfully nods.  
  
Behind, Hamada snorts a laugh into his fist. "Yeah, but you two are weird."  
  
Mihashi leans across curiously. "That... Is Kou...suke-kun... It's about the bag, earlier?"  
  
Izumi narrows his eyes, not willing to snap at Mihashi. "...Maybe. If it is, it's none of you guys' business!" He pointedly scootches his chair away.  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Oh.]  
[Isn’t it more normal to actually give presents to the person, not just hide them and then leave without mentioning it?]  
  
[kou: YES]  
[FIGHT ME]  
[HAVENT YOU EVER BEEN FLIRTED WITH BEFORE GODDDDDDD]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Uh]  
[Not that I know of?]  
[I wasn’t expecting it to involve so much caps lock.]  
  
[kou: well this has ended up even more horrifically embarrassing than I could’ve expected]  
[im just gonna bury myself and this pen under a pile of rocks]  
[preferably at the bottom of the sea]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Don’t.]  
[I like the pen a lot.]  
  
[kou: WOW THANKS]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: I didn’t say I don’t like you as well.]  
  
[shin-chan❤️: Kousuke-kun?]  
  
[11:50am]  
[shin-chan❤️: Okay, I’m going to eat my lunch on the grass out back.]  
[If you’d like, you could join me, and try this whole present-giving thing again.]  
[(But if you’re not gonna, please let me know soon, because it’s chilly.)]  
  
[kou: fine]  
[hey]  
[do u like juice or milk tea]  
  
Izumi trudges around the corner of the building and across the winter-brown grass. At least it’s sunny here, and Nishihiro actually looks reasonably comfortable where he’s sitting on the edge of a concrete block. Izumi looks down quickly, his heart thumping against his ribs and his fingers crumpling the paper bag.  
  
 _Is it really this easy?_  
  
He forces himself to keep going without hesitation, walk right up beside Nishihiro and sit down next to him.  
  
“They didn’t have peach, so I just got strawberry.” He thrusts the juice box at Nishihiro, hoping that his hand isn’t shaky.  
  
Nishihiro takes it gingerly, giving Izumi plenty of time to admire his long fingers and a glimpse of wrist and forearm that should not be so exciting. _His hands must be cold. Mine sure are._  
  
He can feel Nishihiro’s curious gaze as he punches the straw into the box. Izumi inhales, drawn out and shaky, then sets the paper bag on his lap, kicking the ground.  
  
“It feels dumb, now.”  
  
“So you didn’t feel dumb hiding it under furniture?”  
  
Anyone, anyone else, and the words would feel sarcastic, but from Nishihiro, though there’s laughter running underneath, it’s gentle. Izumi lets that warm him, bolster him. More restrainedly, he holds the bag out.  
  
“Here. It’s for you.”  
  
Nishihiro takes it, setting it off to the side. “See, this way, the other person has a chance to say thank you.”  
  
Izumi opens his mouth to retort that it’s not needed but freezes when lips press against his cheek.  
  
The early afternoon is so icy, his ass freezing on the concrete, but Nishihiro’s lips are a ripple of heat through him, calm and still and yet shaking him. When he draws back, Izumi notices they’re a little chapped. He decides he likes that in some weird way.  
  
“Oh my gosh…”  
  
He looks over to find Nishihiro red out to his ears, both hands over his face. Izumi’s heart skips, and he can’t hold back a goofy smile. All in a rush, he grabs Nishihiro’s hands, cradling them between his own.  
  
“…They looked cold,” he offers.  
  
“So’re yours.” Nishihiro scoots a little closer to him. “I like your presents.”  
  


"Good. Here's another."

Before he can think too hard, Izumi goes for it. It's more of a squishy  _bonk_ against Nishihiro's cheekbone than a kiss. Then again, maybe that's what giving kisses is like.

Nishihiro leans into him before he can pull away. He inhales softly and squeezes Izumi's hands. "I like that one, too. Anytime you want to give me another..."

Izumi huffs a laugh. "You're so lame." He's pretty sure he's burning out to his ears, but then he's also quite certain Nishihiro is too. "I like it."


End file.
